Torture
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: A unique stab at a Benson/Cassidy/Stabler scenario. Elliot realizes he needs Olivia in his life and goes to her apartment unannounced. What entails is ... well, just read to find out! ;-) Rated M for sexy times & language.


A/N: It's a long one! Encouraged by UnbrokenBarista, here is a somewhat twisted version of a Benson/Cassidy/Stabler "threesome". M for its explicitness. AU because I realize that Olivia probably wouldn't be into any situations involving bondage following Lewis, so I'm pretending Lewis never existed. Reviews always welcome. Enjoy! Tweet BroadwayFi.

**Torture**

Elliot Stabler's heartbeat sped up as he approached the apartment building. It had taken him weeks to track down his former partner's new residence. Weeks of desperate searching, hoping that he was making the right decision to pop into Olivia Benson's life unannounced. His eyes were on the prize; after nearly four years without seeing or talking to her, he had realized the truth to the saying "you only live once." Buried emotions had surfaced, and Elliot felt prepared to take the leap and tell Olivia that he loved her.

"Thanks," Elliot nodded as a tenant exited the building, holding the door for him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the elevator; she may not have buzzed him if he had rung. At the back of his mind, he worried that his approach may not be wise. After all, she didn't like surprises, and she did carry a gun. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. True, he was expecting some of her fiery wrath after he retired without a word, but surely she would understand when he explained himself. She was a level-headed, compassionate woman; how could she hold a grudge against him after he confesses his true feelings?

Moment of truth. Elliot took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

/~\

"You did surprisingly well today, Cassidy. I may not regret giving you your shield back."

Brian rolled his eyes as Lieutenant Tucker passed his desk. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Make sure the paperwork on the Barton case is finished by tomorrow."

An aggravated sigh escaped Brian's lips. His desk was hidden beneath files, reports, and a myriad of paper. He checked his watch; it was only quarter to six. He had told Olivia he would be try to be home early tonight. The last few weeks had been incredibly busy for both of them, and he was looking forward to spending the evening and weekend with his beautiful girlfriend. He considered calling her to say he was running late; or he could just take the files with him. Brian gathered the pertinent paperwork, deciding that finishing his report at home would be better than staying at the office.

"On my way, babe. Want anything picked up?" he sent her a text before pulling his coat on.

Her reply was quick. "Just you."

Brian grinned, his thoughts already circling the proverbial gutter as he imagined what he would do to her when he got home. She had started teasing him via text message earlier in the day and now, as he finally stepped out of IAB and into the crisp spring evening, his blood was boiling with desire for the brunette goddess.

/~\

Olivia peered at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She ran her hands over the lace that covered her body. The purple and black corset hugged her curves, and highlighted her voluptuous breasts. A very thin, very tiny black lace thong basely covered her shaved mound. She smirked, adjusting the thigh-high fishnet stockings and slipping her feet into a pair of black stilettos. She turned to one side, guiltily admiring the way the lingerie looked on her body. She knew her attire would drive Brian completely nuts, and planned on teasing him for as long as possible before she let him strip her naked. Just getting dressed in the outfit had caused a tingle of anticipation for his hands and tongue to be devouring every inch of her body.

Olivia pulled on a black silk robe, tying the sash into a bow and switching the bedroom light off. She wandered into the kitchen, pulling down two wine glasses and setting them on the counter. She contemplated taking a picture of herself and texting it to Brian, but a knock on the door made her pause.

"Elliot," she stared at her former partner.

He gave her a small smile. "Hi, Liv."

She made no move to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot winced at her cold tone. "I wanted to talk to you," he said. "Clear the air between us."

"Really? After three years?"

He cleared his throat. "I know. Please, Liv, I just want to apologize and explain," his blue eyes pleaded. "Please."

Olivia sighed, opening the door to let him inside. She stood a few feet away, crossing her arms. Elliot closed the door behind him. He felt his chest tighten with nervousness and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but pause briefly to examine the woman before him. Her dark hair fell in loose waves just past her shoulders, her face as flawless and beautiful as he remembered. She pursed her full lips, waiting for him to speak, but all he could think about was what she was wearing underneath the thin, silk robe.

"Elliot?"

Her voice broke his thoughts. "Sorry, Liv, it's just, you look amazing," he blushed, suddenly feeling like a love-struck teenager.

"Thanks," she replied, arching a brow.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, noticing the heels.

"No."

Elliot nodded. "Can I come in?" his hands went to unzip his jacket.

Olivia sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "I guess so."

She ran a hand through her hair and lead Elliot into the living room. She motioned for him to sit in the armchair next to the couch.

"I'm sorry I showed up like this," Elliot began. "I didn't think you would see me otherwise."

Olivia leaned back against the couch, one leg crossed over the other. "I may not have."

Silence settled over them, bringing with it a wave of tension. Olivia kept her emotions in check and her responses short. Elliot was trying to decide if that was a defensive move, or if she really had lost all feeling toward him. He prayed it was the first reason.

"Look, I know I was wrong to leave the squad, leave you, without so much as a goodbye. I really am sorry, Liv. And I should have answered your calls, I should have explained why I left," Elliot spoke softly, surprised with how easily the words came out. "I never meant to hurt you, or disregard our friendship after twelve years. A lot has changed for me since I left SVU, and I hope you can forgive me."

Olivia kept her face unreadable. Her first thought when she saw him through the peephole was to ignore him; a tornado of anger and hurt swirled within her. But, she reasoned, not knowing why he was here would also be torture. Two years ago, she may have put everything out on the table, the wound was still healing. But now? She didn't feel like rehashing the past; she didn't feel like telling him how painful it felt to be abandoned because the blow he had dealt her had since healed. His disappearance from her life had actually given her the opportunity to move forward with her life.

"I forgive you, Elliot," she told him, watching him visibly relax. "I've already let go of the past."

Elliot's heart clenched. "Does that include us?"

Now the fire was lit. "Us? There was never an 'us,'" she glared at him, her lips pursed.

"But there could be. Now," Elliot leaned forward. "All those years working together, you never wondered about you and me? We were incredible together, Liv. I tried to stop myself from having feelings for you, but that ended up eating me alive. I finally realized that all I've ever wanted in my life is you."

Olivia stared at him, confusion and fury coloring her features. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love you," Elliot stated, swiftly moving from the chair to the couch and grabbing her shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers, immediately feeling her freeze.

Olivia's eyes widened as his mouth attached to hers. She quickly got her bearings, and pushed hard against his chest. "What the fuck, Elliot?!"

Elliot reached for her hands but she pulled away from him. "Olivia, I know you have feelings for me. You can't deny it. I remember the looks you used to give me. C'mon, tell me I'm crazy."

"You're fucking insane," Olivia spat, standing up. "We were partners, friends. Even if you weren't married, I never would have jeopardized-"

"You see? You do have feelings."

She shook her head. "Elliot, no. At one time, maybe. But that was a long time ago."

Elliot felt panic strike his heart. "I don't believe you. All the lousy dates you went on, all for show. You were just covering your true feelings for me because we couldn't be together. But now we can. I'm not married anymore," he waved his left hand at her. "I've missed having you in my life. I want to be with you, Liv. I want to love you."

Olivia shook her head, chuckling. "And that's it? I'm supposed to drop everything in my life, just like that?"

"No, of course not," Elliot replied, reaching once more for her hands. "I want us to get to know each other. I want to show you how much I care about you, show you how amazing our life can be together. I know this is sudden, and scary, since you tend to shy away from commitment and relationships, but I'm not going anywhere. Never."

It took all that she had not to slap the tender look off his face. Olivia took a deep breath, trying to calm the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. She let him softly stroke her cheek, his blue eyes pleading with her to understand. Her cellphone beeped from the coffee table, and she had an idea.

"So you want to get to 'know' each other?" she gave him a sly grin.

Elliot felt his blood pressure rise, hope pulsing through his body. He nodded, smiling at her, pleased that she had stopped fighting her feelings for him. She licked her lips and he groaned, feeling arousal grow within him. She slid past him and picked up a chair from the dining room, carrying it back to where he stood. She placed the chair opposite the couch and patted the seat.

"Come, sit," she winked at him. "I think I understand what kind of 'knowing' you really want to be doing tonight."

Elliot sat down, trying to pull her onto his lap. She clucked her tongue and stepped back. Slowly, she undid the tie on her robe, pulling the sash out of its loops. Elliot's mouth dropped as he saw her attire. Normally, the sudden change in her attitude may have alerted him to question her motives. Furthermore, he probably would have been suspicious of her chosen attire for spending a quiet night at home. However, the sudden sight of Olivia standing in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen was enough not only muddle his common-sense, but also to make his cock instantly harden. He held his breath as she let the robe fall from her shoulders. She twirled the sash and walked behind him.

"What are you going to do, Liv?" he breathed, as she placed the sash around his torso and tied him to the chair.

"You'll see," she playfully winked, and grabbed her phone before heading out of the room. "Sit tight."

Olivia read Brian's text and quickly typed him a message. "Change in plans. Ready for some special fun?"

His reply was a question mark. She chuckled, going into the bedroom to pick up her handcuffs. "We have a visitor, proclaiming his love. Want to show off your girlfriend to my deluded ex-partner?"

"Fuck yes!"

Olivia grinned. She knew this was wrong, and taunting Elliot was not the most mature way to handle the situation. But, he had pushed her the wrong way by believing she would automatically confess her undying love for him, as if she had been pining for him for years. Deep down, she was moved by his sudden expression of feelings; however, he needed a reality check. And letting him see what he was missing, and would always be missing, was her way of putting him in his place.

"Really? Handcuffs?" Elliot whistled as she sashayed back into the living room, twirling the cuffs around her finger. "I didn't know you liked to play, Liv."

Olivia tossed her hair and laughed. "Well, then I guess you never really knew me," she whispered in his ear as she cuffed his hands behind his back. She walked away again, this time into the kitchen. She pulled out a roll of duct tape and smiled.

"This may work better if I had less clothing on, you know."

The brunette gave him a sultry smile. "All in good time, El." She pulled two strips of tape off and affixed them to each of his legs. He wouldn't be moving anywhere. "You know, you were always so good at torturing perps, and I suppose, myself. I thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine."

She straddled his legs, a hand on each of his shoulders. His pupils dilated and breathing quickened. "Fuck, Liv."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something more, when she heard Brian unlocking the door. She smiled, her lips barely touching Elliot's in a whisper of a kiss.

"Now the fun starts," she proclaimed, jumping to her feet and heading to the door.

"Liv?" Elliot called, confused when she reappeared moments later with Brian Cassidy. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hey, that's no way to greet the guy whose apartment you barged into," Brian grinned, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist and pressing his lips to her temple.

"What?"

"You see, Elliot," Olivia ran a hand over Brian's chest, tugging at his tie. "You were so fucking stubborn when I denied having feelings for you, that I couldn't update you on my life. I decided to show you how wrong you are to believe that I've been desperately waiting for you to come and swoop me off my feet."

"You and Cassidy?!" Elliot pulled against his restraints, wanting to punch the smirk off of Brian's face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Jeez, Stabler, I'm really hurt," Brian scoffed, one hand cupping Olivia's ass. "Looks like I wasn't the idiot you took me for."

"Olivia-"

"No, Elliot," she turned to him, eyes blazing. "You don't get a say in my life anymore. You always pushed yourself into my business, and now I know why. Maybe if you had acted on your feelings, instead of behaving like a jealous prick for so many years, things may have worked out in your favor."

She felt Brian tense, and she pulled his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, she smiled at him, her eyes shining with love. He relaxed, but tightened his hold on her.

"But," she continued, glancing over at Elliot. "I'm really glad you didn't. I have everything I want and need right here."

Elliot snorted. "Yeah, right. What can he give you that I can't?"

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and looked at him with a devilish grin. "You're about to find out."

She pulled Brian's face back to hers, moaning into a heated kiss. Their mouths moved together, tongues battling. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing her soft flesh. She bucked her hips into his, feeling his growing erection. When their lips separated, Olivia quickly pulled his shirt open, sending buttons flying. She tugged the material off his body, her nails lightly scraping his bare chest. Brian latched his lips onto her neck, gently nipping her skin.

"You're sure about this?" he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on his ear lobe. "Having a voyeur is kinda hot," she breathed. "But, if you aren't comfortable, we can stop."

Brian leaned back, gazing into her eyes. His hazel eyes flicked over to Elliot, who glared back at him. "Lucky day, Stabler. You get to see what you've missed out on."

"You can't be serious," Elliot bellowed. "What the fuck are you doing, Olivia?"

"I'm about to be fucked," she laughed. "And you get to watch. You said you wanted to get to know me; you have a front-row seat."

"Are you fucking crazy?! I don't want-"

"Shut up, Elliot," Olivia removed herself from Brian's arms and grabbed the duct tape. She pressed a silver strip across his mouth and sat on his lap. "Enjoy yourself," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He glared back at her.

Brian gave Elliot a smug look; he was honestly enjoying the twisted plot Olivia had hatched. He knew Elliot saw him as being undeserving of Olivia, and he was happy to rub their relationship in the other man's face. He also knew that Olivia had been hurt by her ex-partner's sudden disappearance, and he could never forgive the man for causing her any pain. Olivia stood up and Brian grasped her hips, pulling her back flush against his body. She smiled as he ran his hands up her front, clutching her breasts through the corset. She moaned, arching her back and moving her ass against his crotch.

"Where should we start, baby?" he murmured against her ear, his hot breath teasing her senses.

"Mmm I want to start with you," she spun around, hands quickly making work of his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down his legs.

Elliot turn his head away, his eyes shut. Anger boiled in his veins, and he couldn't comprehend how he had completely misread Olivia. He could hear her kissing Brian's body, and he clenched his jaw.

"Fuck, Liv," Brian moaned as she knelt in front of him, taking his erect cock in her hands.

She massaged his balls, her tongue running up the length of him. She licked the thick head, slowly putting him in her mouth. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her face closer to him. Olivia opened her mouth wider, taking him down her throat. She started a slow rhythm, his cock gliding in and out of her hot mouth. Her eyes darted to the side, watching Elliot trying to refrain from watching.

"Jesus, you're so good with your tongue," Brian groaned. "You like taking my dick down your throat, baby?"

Olivia nodded, moaning. She let his cock slip out of her mouth, one hand furiously rubbing his shaft. "I love your thick cock, baby. I love sucking the cum out of you."

Brian closed his eyes and groaned louder as she bobbed her head, sucking and flicking her tongue around his cock. Elliot couldn't help but peek; he could feel his own cock getting hard as he listened to her dirty talk. He yearned to have her mouth around him, blowing him to ecstasy. He opened his eyes and glanced at the scene in front of him; Olivia was eagerly deep-throating as Brian gripped her hair. She moaned with him in her mouth, causing Elliot to let out a groan which was muffled by the tape. Her eyes met his, and he could tell she was enjoying the audience.

"Bet you wish you were me right now, Stabler," Brian had opened his eyes, watching Elliot's face redden. "You can't imagine how good she is with her tongue. No gag reflex, either."

Elliot glared up at Brian, trying to stop himself from feeling aroused by the sight of Olivia sucking the other man off. His eyes went back to her; mesmerized by her obvious enjoyment as she sped up her movements. He hadn't received a blow job in years, and Elliot felt himself getting harder by the second, imaging Olivia kneeling between his legs.

Brian grunted, thrusting into her mouth. She pumped his shaft, sucking the head of his thick dick. His body began to tense, his heart speeding up. She kept a firm grip on his cock, and he felt himself letting go, yelling her name as his load filled her mouth. Olivia kept sucking, swallowing Brian's semen, and grinning up at him when he finally got her to detach.

"Fuck!" he growled as she wiped her mouth and smiled. "Get up here!"

Olivia stood and was instantly wrapped in his arms. Her hands dove into his hair as he tugged at the snaps holding her stockings up. She giggled, reaching down to help. He pushed her to sit down on the coffee table, pulling her stocking down and removing them, along with her shoes. He ran his hands back up her long legs, kneeling at the end of the table. She pressed her lips to his, hungrily kissing him. His hands went to her back, blindly trying to figure out how to undo her corset.

"Let me," Olivia chuckled, she unzipped the tiny zipper hidden along the side seam.

Brian grinned as the fabric fell away from her body. He was certain he had heard Elliot groan, and diverted his attention over to their prisoner. He reached over and ripped the tape off of Elliot's mouth, earning a snarl from the bound man.

"Fuck you!" Elliot snapped.

Brian simply chuckled, his hands caressing Olivia's soft skin. "That's the plan, Stabler."

Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing Brian by the chin and directing his lips to hers. She moaned as his hands travelled across her breasts and down to her hips. His mouth followed, kissing her neck then suckling on one of her nipples. She tightened her grip on his hair, gently prodding him to continue moving his mouth south.

"Jesus," Elliot whispered, in awe of the nearly-naked woman in front of him. The most he had ever seen of her body was when she pretended to be a prostitute in order to maintain his undercover persona, and in that situation she was only missing her shirt. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her full, perky breasts, toned abdomen, and the sexy curves of her body that lead to her barely-covered mound. Her skin glowed in the soft lighting of the apartment, and he ached to touch her.

"Like what you see, so far?" Olivia purred, meeting Elliot's gaze. She noticed him swallow, and tipped her eyes to the bulge in his pants. She couldn't help but feel excited having him watch her and Brian. She knew from how he struggled to keep a calm expression, in addition to his obvious erection, that this must be pure torture. Her lips curved into an evil smirk. "Must be frustrating to look and not touch."

"Fuck, Olivia. I can't believe you are doing this."

Brian chuckled, his lips vibrating against Olivia's breast. "You don't know her very well, then."

Her fingers scratched Brian's scalp, putting more downward force on his head. He chuckled against her body once more, and began descending, achingly slow. He licked around her navel, peppering kisses down her midline. She watched his hot mouth inch closer to the edge of her thong, and felt herself getting wetter by the second. His fingers snuck under the lace, and she lifted herself off the table long enough for him to pull the material away with his teeth.

"Mmm you're fucking soaked, baby," Brian grinned, placing a hand on each of her thighs, spreading her legs. He licked his lips, admiring the moist folds that glistened before him.

She leaned back, supporting herself on one elbow, her other hand reaching down to run her fingers through her slit. She moaned, feeling her arousal coat her skin. Brian gripped her thighs harder, watching as she brought her hand to her mouth and sucked her juices off.

Elliot seethed, a shiver of desire running through him. His body was reacting to every move and sound that she made. He shut his eyes but couldn't keep them closed; he wanted to stop watching, wanted to stop this insane set-up, but he was incapable of diverting his eyes. Olivia lay back on the coffee table, not two feet away from him, her ass at one end with her legs spread wide. He watched her touch her breasts, tugging at her nipples as Brian lowered his mouth to her pussy.

"Bri!" she cried as his mouth made contact. Her breathing deepened as he placed lingering kisses along her folds before pushing his tongue into her tight hole. Her body seized with pleasure; her moans getting louder. Brian licked and thrust his tongue into her, swirling it around her hot, wet core.

"Yes! That feels so good, baby!"

Brian moved his hands closer, spreading her pussy. "You taste delicious, baby," he growled, licking up and down the length of her slit. His eyes moved to Elliot, pleased to see the other man uncomfortably trying to shift beneath his restraints. He remembered Elliot's reaction to Olivia's dirty mouth and smirked. "Tell me what you want."

"Bri," Olivia breathed, squirming on the table. "I want you to make me come."

"I know, baby. But how do you want me to do it?"

Olivia moaned as he softly flicked her clit with his tongue. "Fuck! I want you to eat my pussy. I want your tongue and fingers to make me come!"

Elliot felt his cock grow even harder; he pulled against the tape around his ankles and the sash that tied him to the chair. He almost felt as if he would come just by watching and listening to Olivia. He couldn't handle hearing her words; his ex-wife had never been vocal during sex, and definitely hadn't talked dirty.

Brian grinned at Elliot's struggle. "Where do you want my fingers, baby?"

"Fuck, Bri!" she whined, thrusting her hips up. "Finger my tight ass and cunt while you suck my clit!"

"Jesus!" Elliot exclaimed, unable to stay quiet as her words both shocked and excited him.

Brian licked her slit once more, and brought his left hand to the moist, pink flesh, softly stroking her. He pushed two fingers into her pussy, feeling her tighten around him. He pumped in and out of her a few times then removed them, his fingers drenched in her fluids. He eased both into her ass, and pushed his thumb into her pussy. She groaned and gripped the sides of the table.

"Fuck, yeah!" she cried out.

Elliot cursed, watching Olivia being fingered in both holes. He never would have guessed that she was into anal sex, and was quickly learning that he had greatly underestimated her in many ways.

Brian smirked at him, slowly pushing his digits in and out of her body. "She feels fucking incredible, man. So tight. So fucking tight," he thrust harder, eliciting a loud moan from Olivia. "You can't imagine how good she feels around my cock. Perfect pussy, so hot and wet. And her ass? Amazing. She begs for my cock to fuck her up her tight ass."

"Fuck you, Cassidy!"

Brian grinned. He lowered his lips to Olivia's clit, sucking the sensitive nub into his hot mouth. She called out his name and he sped up, feeling her legs begin to tremble. He licked and sucked hard, her moans egging him on. She screamed as she came, her body clenching his fingers and thumb in a vice-like grip.

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, but he could never get the image of her orgasm out of his mind. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. She was still flinching on the coffee table as Brian removed his fingers and softly kissed her inner thighs. Her breathing was erratic and heavy.

"My God, Liv," Elliot muttered, "So fucking hot."

Olivia turned her head, smiling. "Thank you," she winked, holding his gaze for a brief moment.

Brian cupped her breasts. "I need you, baby."

She turned to her lover, licking her lips. She sat up and slowly kissed him, revelling in the feeling of his lips on hers. One hand reached down and stroked his hard cock, and she smiled against his lips. Giving him several soft, quick kisses, she bent over on her hands and knees. Brian groaned, standing up and rubbing his dick against her ass. She wiggled in response and moaned.

"Fuck," Brian grunted, grasping her hips and pushing into her pussy. His cock went deep inside of her heat, making Olivia cry out.

"Fuck me hard, baby! I want your thick cock fucking me so hard!"

Brian thrust his hips into her ass, filling her tight hole. He growled, pounding her without restraint. He slapped her ass and squeezed her hip. He was lost in the over-powering pleasure, focusing solely on the woman in front of him.

"Jesus, Liv, baby, you feel so good," he breathed.

Her moans built in intensity; she looked over her shoulder, watching the zone-out expression that spread over Brian's handsome face. She looked at Elliot, running her tongue over her upper lip and smiling.

"I want you big cock up my ass, baby," she called to Brian, who immediately stilled and slowly pulled out of her. She felt him spread her cheeks, and she arched her back as he pushed inside of her. "Fuck, Brian!"

Elliot couldn't take much more of this. He pulled at his restraints, desperate to break free. His eyes were glued to the couple in front of him; he watched Olivia's face as Brian fucked her. He saw the pleasure and lust and ecstasy cross her beautiful face. He wanted to be the man giving her these feelings.

"Come, baby. Come for me," Olivia whispered, pushing her body backward to meet Brian's thrusts. "Come inside me, baby."

Brian groaned, pulling out of her and pushing back into her pussy. His movements became more erratic and his fingers dug into her hips. His entire body buzzed with erotic energy, and he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. His seed burst, coating Olivia's pussy.

"Liv! Fuck!"

His body slowed, and he pulled her up so she was kneeling on the table. He wrapped his arms around her middle, and kissed her neck and cheek. Olivia happily sighed, angling her face so she could meet his lips.

"I can't believe you fucking did this to me," Elliot's voice was even, yet laced with formidable shock and awe.

Olivia looked at him; his face was red, and breathing heavy. She nodded to Brian, who let go of her and picked up her robe before walking behind Elliot to untie the sash. He passed it to Olivia, and uncuffed Elliot, who immediately clenched his fists.

"You lay a hand on him, and you'll regret it," Olivia warned.

Brian chuckled, crouching to pull the tape off of Elliot's legs. He gave the man space, and backed off to pick up his boxers. Elliot rubbed his face, and stood, his legs feeling like rubber. He glowered at the couple, now standing in each other's arms on the other side of the couch. He saw them leaning into each other, Brian softly whispering in her ear. As much as Elliot hated to admit it, he could see the love on their faces as they spoke in hushed tones.

As for him, he didn't even know where to begin. He felt a burning anger, but also a lingering sensation that he could only describe as 'wow.' He couldn't believe what had just happened; he couldn't comprehend Olivia's willingness to force him to watch her having sex. Or wrap his head around the fact that she had obviously enjoyed having a voyeur. Who was this woman? He cursed himself for choosing to show up at her apartment. The thought that she would be in a relationship had never crossed his mind, for he had been certain that she would accept his apology and his love.

"If you need a cold shower, you're welcome to use the bathroom," Olivia's voice met his ears.

He glared at her. "No, thank you. I don't want to stick around."

Her eyes softened, and she murmured something to Brian. He kissed her forehead and wandered into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. Olivia looked back to Elliot and started to move toward him.

"Olivia, don't."

She paused, then kept moving until she stood in his personal space. "You know, if you had showed up here with an apology and desire to rebuild our friendship, this evening would have been entirely different," she said softly. "I can't believe you expected me to be sitting here, alone, wishing that you would come back. I'm sorry for disappointing you, Elliot, but I don't share your feelings. I loved you as a friend; you were like family. If I ever entertained the idea of being more than friends, the feeling didn't persist. I know this is hard for you to believe, but I have found my true love."

"Liv, I… I don't know what to say."

She gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye."

He nodded, the outrage at her erotic torture being washed away by an overwhelming despair. He had truly lost her. He knew that even without the fun she had tonight at his expense, they wouldn't have been able to go back to being friends after his careless proclamation of love fell on deaf ears.

She walked him to the door, waiting for him to pull his jacket on. As he pulled the door open to leave, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was innocent and quick. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"At least you'll have some vivid images to help you release when you get home" she teased.

Elliot rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself. "I guess I should thank you."

She squeezed his arm. "Take care, El."

He nodded. "Bye, Liv."

She shut the door behind him, and turned the deadbolt. The evening came flooding back to her, and she shook her head in disbelief. She padded back into the living room, sitting next to Brian on the couch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a little surprise that I don't regret tonight," she laced her fingers through his. "Part of me thinks I should be disappointed in myself for belittling Elliot's feelings and treating him like that. But, I don't."

Brian chuckled. "You were a tease, Liv. A very hot, very sexy tease," he paused.

"And?"

"And I'm just happy I wasn't the one tied to the chair," he grinned, pulling her close. "Besides, that arrogant prick deserves to be tortured. Thinking he could waltz in here and seduce you. Acting like he owned you. Fuck."

Olivia smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, Bri. Nobody is going to take me away from you," she said, hugging him. "I love you."

Brian kissed her head. "I love you, too," he rested his chin against her hair. "I don't want to come home other guys tied up in our living room, though. Once was enough."

She chuckled, moving her head to look at him. "Agreed," she replied, kissing him.


End file.
